The present invention relates to the field of household electric ovens intended for cooking of food products. The invention concerns more particularly an oven door which permits closing the oven enclosure in which are disposed heating units of the radiant type.
The present invention concerns portable ovens, countertop ovens, or even built-in ovens having an access door for the cooking enclosure.
It is already known, as disclosed for example in British patent GB-A-1552849, to provide an oven door provided with a double wall of glass permitting by the intermediary of a circulation of air between the two walls reduction of the temperature of the outer glass wall which is accessible to users during cooking operations. In addition, the exterior glass wall can be removed, or demantled, to facilitate cleaning operations.
Such an oven door presents particularly drawbacks relative to its construction. Such construction requires the utilization of a frame having a particular form and a rigidity sufficient to support the assembly constituted by two glass walls, or panels. One of them, being removable for cleaning, must in addition be provided with means for dismantling and replacing which are simple to utilize. All of these requirements have a negative impact on the manufacturing cost of such an oven.
It is also known, as disclosed in European patent EP-A-0496243, to provide an oven door comprising a shell having the general form of a parallelepiped, having a front wall made of a transparent polycarbonate plate; it is also associated with a metal frame which serves to prevent passage of radiation from the cooking enclosure when the oven is utilized in a microwave operation mode. Such a concept although particularly well adapted to microwave ovens can create problems in the case of conventional high power cooking. In effect, the metal frame does not permit sufficient filtration of the infrared radiation generated by high power cooking. The temperature rise of the outer wall which is accessible to users can thus not be maintained at an optimum temperature level without the risk of burns being suffered by the user, on the one hand, and without presenting the risk of deformation of the oven door on the other hand.